Yumi Kuran
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: We all know Yuki that she has an older brother named Kaname and that was it. But what if she had a 13 year old sister named Yumi. Another Yuki Cross/ Kuran younger sister fanfiction. I do not known vampire knight just yumi kuran
1. Yumi Kuran

Name: Yumi Kuran  
Age:3  
Race: Pureblood  
Likes: chocolate, animals, anime, manga, reading, dark places and the moon  
Dislikes: insects, the sun, annoying people, skirts, dresses, makeup, jewelry, strong smells (perfume), guns and the color pink  
Favorite color(s) black and red  
Looks: Yumi has brownish red eyes and black hair. Her hair goes down to her feet and is curly (like Juri.)  
Personality:kind hearted,fun, smart and kind  
Crush: Kaname  
Enemy: Rido  
Friends: Yuki  
Background: Like Yuki but she wasn't found by Kaname and had to live on her own by not relying on anyone


	2. Yuka

Name: Yuka/Yumi (unknown last name)  
Age:13 looks 16  
Occupation: vampire hunter  
Race: human  
Height:5 ft  
Weight:110 pounds  
Hair color: red  
Eye color: blood red but she wears contacts because people called her a vampire and her teeth are super sharp.  
Personality: cold, mean, harsh, strong, nice (to people she likes)  
Weapon(s): swords and a dagger  
Likes: nothing  
Dislikes: almost everything besides Yuki  
Enemy: Kaname, night class, fan girls  
Crush: Zero and Kaname  
Background: Yumi/Yuka is the younger sister of Yuki and she was transformed into a human because of the Rido incident. But Yuka's hair and eye color where changed because she was bullied as a child, because of the way she looked. The other child thought that it would be funny if they put paint in her hair and dyed it. They also got paint in her eyes and they both where changed from black to blood red. In her other schools she was called a vampire because of her eyes, her teeth, and also her beauty. She also made her teeth look less sharp. She was attacked by a vampire when she was young and she was found by a vampire hunter and became one. She is the strongest in all history including the famous Kaien Cross and Yagari.


	3. A call from Kaien cross

Sigh another day full of stupid level e's and they weren't even strong. I keep on getting calls from the VHA aka the vampire hunter association calling me over and over and over telling me to go kill this level e and go kill this one. Its so boring I mean if I wasn't going to get executed from killing a pure blood like shizuka hio I would go all out it would be so fun. I mean she needs to die she killed the kiryu family besides that level E Zero.i also heard about that academy that is trying to co exist with vampires. Where the day class is humans and the night class are vampires but, the day class doesn't know that the night class are vampires so there is some group of team of whatever called the um... 'what was it again'. It took me a few minutes to remember but it's called the Guardians. The headmaster's adopted daughter named Yuki and that kiyru boy Zero. I'm surprised the VHA and the senate haven't already locked him up or killed him because he can attack the day class. If I remember correctly the night class is made up of one pureblood vampire none other that Kaname Kuran and some aristocrats. The most known vampires are of course Kaname Kuran, Kaname's bodyguard Serien, Hanabusa Aido front the Aido family, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Rima Toya, Takuma Ichigo from the Ichigo family and a boy named Senri the rest of the vampires aren't as important. If I remember correctly the academy's name is C.. "Ring ring" the phone call is ringing 'Of course don't tell me it's the VHA from some more level E's for me to fight' "Hello Yuka is speaking who is this?" I say "Hello my name is Kaien Cross and I am the headmaster of Cross Academy and I was wondering if you could come to the school and become a guardian." Did he just say what I think he just said me the beat and top vampire hunter in history go to Cross Academy to be a guardian. No no calm down calm down. how do you know about me aren't you retired... don't tell me the VHA told u"I replied " To tell you the truth it was the VHA they said sense I don't trust anyone in the day class as much as my daughter Yuki and Zero. And, we don't have alot of member I was wondering if you could come. You are the strongest vampire hunter in ..." He goes on and on and on man I'm tired. "You don't go to school do you." He said man I forgot all about school sense that incident when I was 8. "Well." I start. "You do have a point there and it'll. Be alot more fun than killing all these level E... fine." And that was that. its time yos start my new life at Cross Academy, maybe it'll be more interesting than my life. "Thank you so much ill fax you the details about Cross academy and the regulation." He sounded so happy well I guess it won't be so bad.  
I got the message:  
Welcome to Cross Academy Yuka the information and regulations are at the bottom:  
Class:Day  
Outfit: search?q=day+class... the only thing that's different is the badge that proves that your a guardian.


	4. Cross Academy

It sucks that I have to be a guardian to protect those bloodsuckers every day and night. Sigh I got up at 8 o'clock and called for a taxi sense im 2 hours away from the academy. It took the taxi 6 hours to get here so it was around 2 o'clock. Then do you know what happened next there was a bunch of traffic it was so annoying. It took 8 hours so it was around 10 o'clock when I got there. And man I thought 2 hours where bad enough! Lets see if its 10 o'clock in the afternoon then it time for the crossover prefect timing Yuka. I got out the taxi and headed to the gates and opened them when I heard annoying screams that can make a person deaf. walked closer to the noises but the luggage was so took me a couple of minutes to get there. I saw girls in two rows one all quiet with a boy on the other side and then there was the other side that wouldn't listen to the girl that was screaming. I felt bad for her I mean her partner didn't even help her. The quiet side there was one guardian that had a look that said if you cross this line you'll die. He was around 17 years old and he had white hair like mine and purple eyes. I say he was around 6 feet tall by the looks of it a feet taller than me without my heels on. The girl on the other hand had brown hair and redish brown eyes. She was 16 a year younger than the boy and she was 5"2'. that much taller than me normally. "KYAAA IDOL, WILD, SENRI." the girls screamed as loud as the possibility could like that would change anything. "All day class student go back to your dorms!" the brown haired girl said "Move it disciplinary committee!" a girl screamed "Yeah you just want the night class students all to yourself just because your the headmasters daughter!" another said. Wait did she say headmasters daughter so she must be that fools adopted daughter I believe her name is Yuki so the other must be Zero. level E vampire well more like level D I guess sense he hasn't fully transformed into a beast like the rest I've seen but he most be suffering, he had my pity. "That's not true im on the disciplinary committee!" She said holding out her badge. I looked around to she more girls surrounding Yuki and I wondered where Zero went. Then, I spotted him he was behind a tree not playing any attention to me or anyone. Well maybe at least Yuki maybe I guess he has a crush on her. Well I hope he don't have alot of hope he's a monster and she's a human. The doors are opening, the girls screamed even louder than before so annoying. "I'm too late again." she looked back too she that everyone was waiting for her to give the signal it was so quiet. Silence how nice."Please proceed." I looked at the night class student but is was hard to she so I moved closer. I saw a man with black hair, brownish red eyes and looked around 6"1' a inch taller than Zero. I believed that that was the one and only pureblood named Kaname Kuran. I saw a boy with light orange and he had dark orange eyes. The girls called him 'wild' I believe I think that he's Akatsuki Kain. I saw 6 other that sold out from the rest. A blond haired boy with blue eyes and had he's had out like a gun and keep on saying bang bang like it was real. What a player he wad called 'idol' by most the girls so I put Aido and Idol together and got Hanabusa Aido. was a girl with gray hair and dark purple eyes and heard a guy say 'Ruka' aka Ruka Souen. A boy with blond hair but darker than the other boys and green eyes. ichijo' was called so it was Takuma Ichijo. There was the only other boy that stand out with a bored expression like the girl beside him. The boy had dark red hair and blue eyes and the girl had orange hair that when to her back but in pigtails and blue eyes like the boy. Her hair was longer of course. Senri Shiki and Rima Toya. Yeah that them then the last girl was on guard and had purple hair and cold purple eyes. Serien Kaname's bodyguard yep definitely. It was too hard to see after I identified them because a girl taller than me got in front of me. More liked pushed if you asked me. So, I dropped my stuff by a tree and pushed all the way to the front. Then all of a sudden there was a finger pointing straight at me, and I looked up to see Hanabusa, the night class, day class, Zero and Yuki all looking at me like I was some kind of disease. haven't they ever seen a person with normal clothes on. Then I remember that I didn't have my uniform on like every body else and I think the extra glances from Zero is because like I said I look like Shizuka. My oh my looks have a little girl who lost her path." Did he just say 'little' girl. I mean im not made about the girl part but little man that just gets on my nerves but I won't show it I'll but on my emotionless face and just pretend im a mute for a while. "Hmmm no answer huh but your cute and you smell nice". The all of a sudden he grabbed me and wrapped his whole body around me. "I visit your dreams tonight." he winked at me and he was breathing down my neck which made me shudder in disgust. He let go of me backed and and pulled his hand back and pointed at me with his hand in the shape of a gun and said "Yourrrrr it." I thought I was going to smack him until the girls started yelling at me and said. "why did she get picked" and "that's not fair." I think around that time I let my temper get the best of me and screamed my head off. I NEVER WANTED YOU TO VISIT MY DREAMS IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU CREEP BACK THE F*** OFF YOU BUM. AND DAY CLASS DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE GET BACK TO YOUR DORM ROOMS BEFORE I CUT U EVERY SINGLE ORGAN IN YOUR BODY OR MAY BE EVERY BONE ONE BY ONE!" They all ran away by that time. I think that was a bit much for my liking. "Also night class student stop playing and joking around and get to your classrooms you stupid vampires." I say quieter just in case there are a few day class student having enough guts or maybe stupidity to stay. The night class stopped looked at me and went to class. "  
Ummm..." Oh I forgot that the guardians where still here. "Yes." I replied tiredly  
"Thank you for helping me out back there is was so chaotic. But, you really should go home this isn't a safe place but, sense you already know about the night class you understand." she said with a look of relief. huh... she's a kind girl and she's protective over the day class no wonder she's a guardian she fits the bill perfectly but, I don't know about that Zero guy. "You welcome Yuki and yes I do know about the night class like you pointed out but I am unable to leave because I am here to see the headmaster. Can you escort me there." I say in the most polite way trying not to hurt Yuki's feelings. "Oh I didn't know sorry. We would be happy to escort you wouldn't we Zero." After she says that Zero comes out of hiding while he's glaring at me but looking at Yuki at the same time. "What class are you in day or" he pauses"night." Should I answer him yes no. I don't think he deserves to know I mean he thinks im Shizuka or her daughter. I sigh how annoying geez. "Figure it out. And im not that vampire that attacked your family Zero." He glared at me and I glared at him back. "Whatever common lets go Yuki." He starts walking off as Yuki follows him. "Come on... Um what's your name?" she asks "Yuka" I reply. "Oh that's a nice name come on then Yuka." She smiles at me. I think that was the biggest smile I ever seen well stop with all these unnecessary comments on Yuki. I just walked silently behind Yuki and Zero to be led in into a huge building and to a door. "Headmaster someone is here to see you can I come in?" she asks "Yes come in." I hear the same voice that I heard on the phone the night before. I only heard rumors about Kaien Cross the famous vampire hunter. He should be a few hundred years old but he looks in his early 30s. Yep the door opens and this is the start of my new life at Cross Academy no turning back now I guess. I walk in to see a man with glasses, a ponytail that extends to the middle of his back with brownish blond, dark brown eyes about a few shades darker than his hair. looked around in his 30s and he was wearing a green scarf and old clothes. I walked in and saw a huge smile on his face when he saw me with my luggage then he jumped and gave me a big huge. "Yuka thank you so much for coming but I have news for you. You have to sleep in the moon dorms where the night class sleeps with Kaname Kuran the pure blood vampire im sure you heard of him and class starts at 8 o'clock and don't be late. Also Kaname has your stuff." he said trying to act like it wouldn't get me mad. "Wait a minute let me get this I have to sleep in the night dorms and be in the night class to. AND I have to share a room with Kaname Kuran. Headmaster Cross why would you call me if there. First aren't enough day class rooms. Second I have to be in the night class. Third I am a vampire hunter not a vampire. And fourth I am a HUMAN do you know what a HUMAN is headmaster!" I yell man this sucks I don't want to be in the night class. "Of course I know what a human is Yuka and a vampire hunter. You don't have to be in the night class just share a room with one of them." He says trying to make it sound better if only it could. "So your telling me when night class is over I have to walk with them to there dorm and sleep there. Then, I have to get to the day class at 8. Yeah that makes it sound a whole lot better." I say sarcastically. "Headmaster how can you let a day class student sleep in the night dorm?" Yuki says. "Oh Yuki , Zero I thought you two where gone. You see Yuka is going to be a guardian like you too and like she said she's a vampire hunter and she is the strongest in history so she can take care of herself and there is not discussion about this Kaname could be here any second.." Knock Knock "Who is it." "It's me headmaster." Speak of the devil it's Kaname. "Come in Kaname she's here and Yuka can you please take of those heels, contacts and those fake teeth the day class is already asleep and your height is fine." I say "Headmaster leave me alone I cab wear whatever I want." I say. "If you don't take of that stuff then I'll ask Kaname to hold you down and make you take it of." He says I think he's serious about that. I sigh and sit down and take of my contacts, heels and fake teeth off as Kaname walks in. "Headmaster is this the new student you where talking about?" he asks "Yes Kaname this is Yuka and she's in the day cla-" he couldn't finish because Zero finally talked "She looks like a vampire and less of a human." He says while looking at me. Everybody turns to look at me while I get up. "Headmaster is she really a human she has fangs and eyes that have blood lust in them." she asks I guess that's what I expected. "Yea I am a human my eyes and my hair where dyed by some people because they didn't like me and I was bullied. My real name is Yumi but I like people to call me Yuka. My hair and eyes used to look exactly like Kaname's that we looked like siblings also my hair went down to my feet and my teeth have been like this sense I was born." I say man I hate to say it but I would look like is younger sister. "You used to look like Kaname Yuk...Yumi?!" Yuki asked calling me Yumi my real name. "Why don't you just wash it out?" "Its a pain to do it and every time I tried it makes it worse." man this sucks so much. "Yumi I cam give you so shampoo and im sure if you cry the paint will wash of in your eyes." Says Kaname he almost seems desperate. "I... don't really care."  
Well that's all I can do, i'd love to see what I look like normally. "Alright I understand." " Alright Yumi it seems that the night class is almost over can you go with Kaname to the moon dorm?" Headmaster says."Alright headmaster Cross. Goodbye." I walk behind Kaname to the night class room and he opens the door. Everyone turns around to loom at me and men where they surprised. "Lord Kaname what is she doing here?" Hanabusa asked man I don't like him he's so annoying and rude just because I don't like him like the other girls in the day class. "We thought she was in the day class Kaname but her eyes have a blood colored luster and she has fangs." Takuma says hmmm he doesn't call him 'Lord' like the others. They must be close, time for my comeback "Sorry to disappoint you but I was born with sharp teeth and I am not a vampire. There's just no more room in the day class dorms so im sleeping in the night class dorms." I say "oh well who are you sharing a room with?" asked Hanabusa"..." I don't know what to say about that they'll be so pisses if the figure out im sleeping with Kaname. "Me." "Lord Kaname you're excepting that. That's crazy she's a human girl none the less!" he says man Hanabusa is so annoying. "Be quiet Hanabusa it was my chose not yours. Come on its time to leave." Kaname says. Ohhh the pure blood is upset. Well after that little disturbance we all walked to the dorm and Kaname told everyone to go to there rooms. "Yumi our room is right here and you can put your stuff in that drawer." he points to a huge drawer. "Alright anything else?" I ask "Yes Yumi I need to know something first how old are you and second can you wash your hair out now?" "Kaname the answer to your first question is why do you care and for the second question fine." I say man why does he care so much about me all of a sudden? "Yumi I think you are younger than everyone else here but if you wont tell me I wanted to see what you looked like naturally." he says calmly but I can hear in his voice that he's upset. "Fine doesnt matter to me." with that he tells me where the bathroom is and where I can find the shampoo or paint remover that will help me with my hair and eyes. I think I can workout with my eyes without the stuff. I head to the bathroom find the shampoo and try to wash my hair as the water is running on hot and start to cry and see red paint running from my eyes. It took me around an hour to fix my hair up. I told him its a pain. I get out of the shower get dressed in a night gown. I look in the mirror and to see my normal hair color when I was a child. The same as it was before and my eyes the same brownish red color like Kaname's. Man we look alike. I dry my hair out and put it strait down to see it touch the ground. It would of looked even longer if my hair wasn't curly. My bangs go down to my chin so I put some of it behind my ears. I open the door to see Kaname playing chess by himself. He finally looks up and his eyes widen. "What do I look ugly or something or was it surprising for you?" I ask sarcastically. "You don't look ugly. I just wasn't expecting you to look exactly like me. And... you look so young compared to before." he replies I swear Zero and Yuki are gonna freak when they see me. "How old are you Yumi?" he asks that question is back. "How about you Kaname." I talk back "Human years?" I nod "21 and you" he answers "...13" I say I swear that look that Kaname gave me was a once in a lifetime look that only I got to see. "Did you say 13 years old?" I don't look at him and nod. "Looking at you. You are shorter than everyone including Yuki." he whispers to himself "Gee thanks Kaname just tell the who world that im 5 feet and shorter than everybody here. "Why are you here this is a high school not a middle school for little kids like you." He sounded so provoked by me being here. "You though I was Yuki's age didn't you Kaname so why can't anyone else think so?" I spit back "Well it didn't matter you look your age or maybe a little bit younger. It's time to go to sleep anyway come on. I won't do anything to a kid like you." God that just pissed me off when he said that. "Whatever." I climb on the right side of the bed while Kaname's on the other side. "Hey Kaname go to sleep." I say "What are you talking about of course I'm going to sleep." He spats. Jerk I was only worried about him that's all. I turn my head and pass out in my


	5. A huge misunderstanding

I woke up at 6 o'clock. Lets see I have 2 hrs left before class starts, what should I do. Well first of course take a shower, get dressed, wash my face, bush my teeth and well make sure I don't wake up the night class and see the headmaster. I look down at Kaname."Hmm he looks so nice when he's sleeping." I whisper 'to bad well I don't want to wake him up or else he'll kill me.' I tiptoe was quietly as I can. Man if I was in the day class dorms I wouldn't have to worry about this. I open the door take of my clothes and put the water on warm. 'It feels so go to be in a hot bath.' I think to myself. minutes I come out the shower and put on a towel and walk out to see Kaname walking up. I walk over to him "Sorry Kaname I didn't mean to wake you up." I say as sweetly as I can. "Your fine nobody else is awake anyway." he says and he holds my uniform up in his hands. "Yumi go to the headmaster"s office and get a smaller uniform your only 13 remember." pushes the uniform in my hands. 'Shoot I forgot he knew about that.' I go to my closet and go to the bathroom into search?q=black+gir... I look in the mirror to see my hair and eyes back to there original color. 'I look like Kaname.' sigh man that is so weird. I grab the uniform from Kaname and head downstairs. He walks out with me "Later." I say and walk out with my hand waving. I finally reach the headmaster's office and knock on the door. "Come in." Kaien says. He looks to see me and says. "who are you?" I forgot my hair and eyes aren't red anymore and I'm 13 and not wearing my heels because Kaname took them. "It Yumi headmaster." I tell him he looks at me bewildered and says "Yumi... How old are you I thought you was 16?" He asks "1-" I get stooped to see Zero and Yuki walk in. "Headmaster where's Yu... who is this you have to be 16 to get into this school not 12." Yuki says "I'm Yumi remember the new girl in the day class that sleeps in the night class dorm. I'm 13." I explain "But your not aloud to be here your 13 not 16. Headmaster did you know about this?." Yuki yells "No Yuki this is much of a surprise to me as much as you. The day class will be surprised if we let a 13 year old in here. I'll have you transferred to the nigh class. You look like Kaname. He can say your he's younger sibling. You look like both his parents." Headmaster explained "But headmaster- " I start "There is no discussion Yumi. You are Kaname's younger sister and that's final." he says and he hands me a nigh class uniform. "Try it on Yumi and that's the smallest size. If you can't fit it. Then wear Yuki's Clothes." I walk into the bathroom and try on the uniform. It's to big.' I walk out to the others and see that my shirt goes down to my knees when my arms are down, my pants are shagging and my shirt is about to fall off. I think Zero and the headmaster are blushing. 'This is so embarrassing!' Well that's, that put on some of Yuki's old clothes ." Me and Yuki walk out of the room and go to Yuki's room. "Hey Yori can you get my old clothes out of the closet!" 'Who's Yori?' Yuki opens the door and I see a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Who's this little girl Yuki?" she asks "This is Yumi Kaname's... younger sister. We just found her." Yuki explains. Yori gets a brown box full of clothes. "Here Yumi you can go back to your dorm." She says and looks at me bitterly and mouths 'sorry.' I go back to my room and see Kaname asleep. 'I guess I should try on these clothes.' I try them on and find the one that I liked the most. search?tbm=isch&am... 'Sigh I don't understand how vampires can do this.' I climb back in bed as quietly as possible. "What are you doing here Yumi?" Kaname says. 'Shot I woke him up.' "I...im in the night class now because if the day class sees me like this they'll flip. So now I guess we're related now." 'Do I really look like Kaname's parents?' Kaname opens his mouth to say something but he stops. 'This must be a surprise for him too.' "Kana-" I try to say but her pushes me down on the bed. 'I think he's half asleep.' "Enough talking go to sleep." he whispers in my ears. I start to blush. "Kaname let me go." I try to squirm out of his hold but I can't he's to strong. He starts to pull me into his chest. 'I can't move an inch!' He goes to sleep. He turns me around away from his chest. I try to escape for the last 10 minutes but I still can't move. "Sigh I guess I'll go to sleep like this." I get into the most comfortable position I can mange. I'm back to my original spot. My head on his chest and my hands around him. Then I go to sleep.


	6. Awake

I wake from my nap and see that Kaname is awake and up. "What time is it?" I asks half awake half asleep. 'Man I'm tried.' "its 7 now you've been asleep for 14 hours now." he answers "What time does class start?" "In 3 hours." "Oh 3 huh?" I try to get up but I can't carry my own weight.

I expect to fell the impact of the floor but instead. I'm in someone's arms. I look up and see that its Kaname. I fell heat rise up in my cheeks. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry K-Kana-Kaname." This so embarrassing. I fell like I'm as red as a tomato.

This wasn't how my day was supposed to go. First I'm stuck in this Academy, I have to share a room with a pureblood vampire a.k.a Kaname, then they figure out my age, THEN I have to be in the night class and pretend I'm Kaname's sister or some thing now, I'm in Kaname's arms again.

"Why are you so embarrassed you're my 'little sister' aren't you?" he says smirking and pushes me forward. "L-let me go." I try to say but all I hear come out is a small little voice. Kaname gets up still carrying me bridal style. Walk to my closest and puts me down.

"Better?'he says sarcastically. I nood stupidly. "Thanks." The next thing he does surprises me. He bends down sense I'm so short. Then he kisses me on the lips. If its possible. I blushed even more than before. "Your welcome."

He looks straight into my eyes for about 5 minutes. His arm moves around my waist. I don't by as much attention but how eyes they show lust, loneliness and sadness. His eyes trail down my neck then his eyes flash red. I fell myself shivering. His head falls to neck.

I fill his tongue going down my neck. I pull his hair while my feet try to pull him off. "K-K-Kana-me. L-let me g-go!" I try to say of course he didn't hear me. I look at him in the corner of my eye and fell him breathing down my neck and his fangs sprout from his mouth.

"Kaname p-please." I whisper I fell him stop and see his eye turn back to the same color as me. He looks right at me moves he's arm and touches my eyes. Then he starts talking in a low voice. "That's your weakness you know, you're small in you're original form, aren't you.

He was calling me weak. But, I knew that he was right. I'm smaller than everyone including Yuki. I always knew. That's why I can never get out of a vampire's hold. I'm arrogant and weak of a purebloods strength. How different they are to level Es. I don't look him in the eye as I get up, take my uniform out of my closest and leave. "I'm going to go get ready." I tell him. He noods and walks off in the other direction.

I spend 30 minutes getting ready not counting the other 30 minutes that took me to escape from Kaname's grasp. Even thought I was never the kind of girl that cared about that kind of stuff. I walk out and see Kaname on the couch. He looks straight up and me and says "even though class starts at 11 you we need to be outside by 20. Go downstairs and wait. I'll be down soon."

I mood walk downstairs like he says and sit on the couch. I was the only one there thought. I hear footsteps walking down so I turn around only to see.


	7. Vampires

"Hanabusa." I say in a cold tune. 'Why does he have to be here? Out of every person in the night class why him.' "What are you doing here?" he asks in disgust. "I'm in the night class you idiot."

"What you say?!" "Let me repeat myself im in the night class you idiot." I repeat more annoyed that before. "Why aren't you a human?" he says suspiciously "I'm to young to be in the day class if you haven't noticed."

"How old are you?" 'Is he an idiot do I look 15.' "13 smart. I thought you're a boy genius or something." "I am im smarter than you!" he yells "Sure you are." I say sarcastically. "Shut up you stupid little girl!" he yells to loud. "Hanabusa what are you doing?" I hear a sleepy voice behind me only to see Akatsuki. He looks down at me as Ruka, Senri, Rima and Takuma come from the hallway.

"What is she doing here?" Ruka asks. "I'm Kaname's daughter." I say "What?!" They all yell. "I-I-I just thought that Lord Kaname never had child." Ruka says more politely and slowly. 'I was being sarcastic but they didn't notice it.'

"May I asks what your name is, little girl." Takuma says with a huge smile on his face. 'I can't believe he's a vampire he looks so kind.' "Y-Yumi." I say as a blush. He kneels to me and he's at my height and kisses my fingers. "Lady Yumi welcome to the night class. You look alot like Kaname. I almost thought that he had a younger sister but you look a little to young to be that old." he smiles at me that makes me blush even harder than before.

I look away from his gaze and see Rima and Senri looking at me with a blank expression. "You were lying before. You most be Lord Kaname's sister then, you look young enough." Rima says calmly and gives me a look that bores into my soul.

I shiver. I fell Takuma's hand tighten. "you were lying before?" he asks I turn my head not to look at the vampires. I take my hand from Takuma and sit on the couch. "A-asks Kana-Kaname about it. He'll tell you." "Alright." Takuma says

After 5 minutes other vampires start coming in. Then after all of them come down so does Kaname. He looks at me and the other vampires look at me. Then he walks down the stairs next to me. Then he puts his hand around my waist with alot pressure on me and he lifts me up a few feet above the ground.

"This is my sister, she's 13 years old and she's been spared from me for a long time, until the headmaster found her." he says with a sad smile. "B-But Lord Kaname she's a human." Hanabusa says 'Why can't he just shut up?' "So what. She was a pure blood until she was turned into a human." he says with a straight face not looking at Hanabusa. Nobody says anything after that. "Its time Yumi stand by me." he says as he pulls me hard. We're in the middle, Hanabusa and Akatsuki in the front, Rima, Senri, Ruka and Takuma on the sides and other vampires in the back. Then we open the door.


	8. Annoying a and Confusing

'The first sound I heard was the most annoying thing you could think of.'  
"KYAAAAAA!"

"IDOL!"

"WILD!"

"KANAME!"

" "RUKA!"

Just about every single popular vampire was called out. Senri, Ruka, Kaname, Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Takuma.

"Fangirls." I murmured. Except for one guy who was in love with Ruka. More like desperate.

"Ladies it seems like your all doing well." Hanabusa said. He pulls his hand out and extend his fingers and points at a few girls and says "Bang!" like he has a gun. I even saw a few people faint.

"Get back!" I heard a voice scream on the right side.

"Move it disciplinary committee."

"Senri!" the fangirls scream.

"Poor Yuki." I give sympathy to the girl. I look to the left side to see all the girls in line. A few tried to move but it was like there was an invisible line.

I finally see Zero and he makes eye contact with me. I walk over to him.

"Shouldn't you be helping Yuki?" I asks him. "I don't think it's very fair that her side is chaotic. While yours is quite."

"Why do you care vampire?"

"You already know im not a vampire so why are you calling me that?"

It doesn't make sense that he know but he says that. "I don't see how I can't. Look at yourself for me. If you haven't noticed that you have fangs, red eyes and you look exactly like Kaname."

"Don't you think I want to know why I look like him." I snap "I never asks to be in this school or to be called a vampire or to be in the night class so don't be talking to me like you know me!"I yelled making people look over here.

"Who's that?"

"Is she in the night class."

"She looks like Kaname." I heard a few gasps.

"You don't think?"

"No she can't be from here."

"She's too young." I few people agreed.

"Yeah she looks at least 10."

"This is a high school so what is she doing here?"

The person that said 'You don't think?' said "I knew it she's probably Kaname's child."

"She looks like Yuki too."

"No no no."

"Yes she does I mean look at her closely."

People start looking at Kaname than Yuki and finally me in that order.

"Yeah she does."

"See."

"But she can't be Yuki and Kaname's child. That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe a forbidden love?" People started to stop paying attention to me and started paying attention to Yuki and Kaname.

"Great now im Yuki and Kaname's child. Isn't that peachy." I say sarcastically.

"That's what you get." Zero says

"You started it."

"You're the one that came over here to start something."

"Your the one that didn't help Yuki."

"Well maybe you should mind your own business."

"Maybe you should stop acting so arrogant."

"How about you stop thinking that you're all high and mighty brat."

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP ACTING LIKE YOU RULE THE DAMN WORLD!"

"Now you've done it. Stupid."

People start paying more attention to us again. I sigh might as well get all this over with.

"LISTEN LOUD AND CLEARLY! I AM NOT KANAME'S CHILD. AND, YUKI HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" i want to get the fact straight.

"So what are you to him then." It was simple to know that "him" was Kaname.

"I'm Kana-" I start but im cut off.

"She's my you young sister and she's 13 years old." Kaname explains.

Silence filled the air.

"That should shut them up." I told myself. Kaname started moving and so did the rest of the night class. Hanabusa says his goodbyes and I walk back next to Kaname.

"Thanks." I tell him.

"No problem that's what siblings do for each other." he replied with a smirk. After that he doesnt say anything and we walk into the school house and into the classroom.

"I officially welcome you to the night class." Then the doors open...


	9. New classroom, new teacher and New drama

The night classroom was what you would expect from vampires. Dark, boring and mysterious. But, I was a little disappointed I thought it would be different from the day classrooms. But I guess they just used the same classrooms and just made it more, creepy.

Anyway, the night class students just walked in as normal and sat down. And sense, I was supposed to be Kaname's 'sister' I started looking for him.

He was sitting alot reading a book. Of course. I made I contact with him and he moves over so I could sit in the middle, then he nodded.

Slowly, I walked over and sat by him. Sadly, everyone's eyes were on me and it was really annoying. After, 30 minutes our so called teacher wasn't even here.

'My question is do vampires really need teachers? What do they need it for? To learn about their own race?' I thought sarcastically to myself.

I was about to ask Kaname a question but the classroom door opens and a girl that looked about 17, with blue hair and blue eyes walked in.

I recognized her right away. She was the women who found me years ago. Thought I don't know why she is here sense she hates vampires.

And, I'm pretty sure that she won't be happy if her adoptive daughter was in the night class as a Kaname Kuran, let me remind you a pure blood who she hates, younger sister.

'This is bad.'

Right when I thought that I ducked under the table so she wouldn't be able to recognize me. Under the table I saw feet move and heard chalk bring pushed HARD on the chalk board.

"Before I even start with introductions." she said irritated. "Hello Vampires."

I felt a cold and serious atmosphere. Fell the room as she said those two words. I guess that the night class wasn't use to being called a vampire by a human women, who is supposed to be your teacher.

Her feet then moved again and I heard the table groan.

'She must be sitting on a table.'i thought to myself.

"Alright." Their was a huge sigh and she started introducing herself.

"Hello Vampires. My name is Akira Yagari, daughter of Toga Yagari, one of the best vampire hunters known to man."

The atmosphere intensified.

"Lets get something straight. One, I never wanted to teach you blood suckers. Two, I despise your race. Three, their isn't really a bunch I can teach to you and four if you attack any, and I MEAN ANY OF THE DAY CLASS I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU."

She sighed.

"And lastly, Yumi or Yuka or however you want to say your name. I can see you."


	10. Anger

Yumi's POV

I sigh and get up. 'Why did she see me?! WHY?!' It's not that I don't like her but it's that she's going to kill me! "H-h-hey~ h-how's it going?"

Everyone immediately sweat drops and I can fell Kaname glaring at me. 'Im gonna die.'

She puts on a fake smile and replies. "I've been fine~ But Yumi?"

I back up a little bit as she steps closer until she's towering over me. "Y-yes?"

"Why are you in the night class? What are you some unknown vampire I've never heard of?"

I try to answer but she immediately cuts me off. "No no no~" She says smiling. "That could never happen I've known you for how many years? 5?"

I couldn't even move and even if I tried to explain it to her she wouldn't understand. "No response?" She waits a couple of seconds and stops smiling, "fine then."

Then she drags me out of the classroom towards the headmasters office.

Time skip in the headmaster's office~

We were all in the headmasters office when I mean 'all' I mean myself, my foster mom Akari and Headmaster Cross. She dropped me on the ground and let out all her anger to Headmaster Cross, but first breaking his desk to pieces. "KAIEN! WHY IS MY DAUGHTER IN THE NIGHT CLASS?! NEXT TO KANAME KURAN AT THAT!"

Remember how I said she hates Purebloods? She's like how Zero fells for Shizuka Hio only 1,000 times worse. Headmaster Cross didn't even flinch he already dealt with my yelling today. "Akari. Your daughter is in the Night Class because we can't have a 13 year old in the day class AND it's bad enough she looks a lot like Kaname. But she's still a guardian and she'll be able to help out Yuki and Zero more~"

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS! SHES NOT BEING IN THE NIGHT CLASS! TAKE HER OUT NOW!"

"I'm sorry Akari I can't" Headmaster says and waves her off. "But you'll be able to watch her in the Night class, remember~ your a teacher so you can watch her and Kaname~"

That seemed to have cooled her down. "But it's bad enough you have a Level E in the Day Class." She mumbles.

"Zeros not a Level E and you know it~"

She turns to me and I flinch, but relax as soon as she hugs me. "It's been 3 Years! How've you been?"

I sweat drop at her but return her hug. "I've been fine, and I'll be fine with Kaname and being in the Night Class. I bet their not as bad as you think they are."

She smiles at me and walks out the door. "Ah~ that was tiring. She's just as bad as Yagari. But at least she didn't kill anybody~"

I sigh at the headmaster and head to my dorm.


End file.
